The Big Pallet Dance Bash - Part 04
by Houndoom229
Summary: The very, very, long awaited, final part of The Big Pallet Dance Bash. This is a beautiful thing.............


**The Big Pallet Dance Bash**  
Part 4  
  


  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own Pokemon. So what else is new?  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Thanks soooooo much to all of the people who read and reviewed my last 3 parts of this story. Please, if you read this story, review it. Honestly, I do not care if I get bad reviews or good reviews on this story. (even though good reviews would be nice) As long as you tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE:**I'm super sorry for the long delay! This is the final episode, and should be the longest, right? So that's what's gonna happen. So without any furthur delay, here is the final episode of The Big Pallet Dance Bash!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the day. The day of the Big Pallet Dance Bash. This would be a major benchmark in the lives of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. This was the biggest, most important event of the year. And Ash had fallen asleep!  
  
Misty, like all girls in the world would do (that includes the real world too), had started choosing clothes, putting on make up, etc for hours.  
  
In Ash's room, he was dreaming, and then he rolled off his bed. THUMP! "Ow!" he said. "That was a nice, short, little nap. I wonder what time it is." Ash reached for his clock. "Ahhhhhhhh! It's 6:45 PM! The dance starts in fifteen minutes!"   
  
Ash started to frantically run around his room, very quickly. "Ummm, what should I wear? What would Misty like? She loves water and everything, maybe my tropical Cinnibar Island t-shirt would be good. No, she's also into neat and stuff, and she'd think I'm too sloppy. Maybe the black suit with the tail my mom got for me for my uncle's wedding would be nice. No, no, no! That's way to formal. Oh my God! There we go! There! That's the perfect outfit!" Ash exclaimed pointing to an outfit that he saw hanging up in his closet.  
  
Ash ran into his shower and stepped in, put a drop of shampoo and soap on him, in a flash, washed it in, and jumped out of the shower, not noticing that his foot had knocked the plug into the drain....  
  
To speed up, he thought that his mom would eventually see the running shower and turn it off for him. He dried off, combed his hair, got dressed, and even though hard, he slowly and casually walked down the stairs, and saw Misty emerge from the guest room there.  
  
For what seemed like ten minutes, they stared at each other. Misty looked at Ash, while he looked at her.  
  
Misty saw a cute young man in front of her. His hair wasn't ruffled up as usual. It was nicely combed. And he was wearing a light blue suit that looked great with his nice brown shoes. He looked like the perfect guy, but Misty didn't let Ash see that she thought that.  
  
At the same time, Ash was seeing a lovely lady standing right there. He noticed her beautiful orange hair as it usually is. She was wearing a light blue dress, sparkling and shining out above her high heels. Ash thought of her as the perfect girl, but he didn't let Misty know that he thought that.  
  
After the small pause, Ash checked his watch. It was five of. "Well, I guess we better get going." Ash said to Misty. They walked out of the Ketchum residence into the outdoors, on their way to the Big Pallet Dance Bash.  
  
"Brrrrr." Misty said with chattering teeth. "It sure is cold out here."  
  
"Uh huh." Ash responded. "Here Misty, put this on." Ash said, handing his blazer to Misty.  
  
"Wow. Um, thanks Ash." Misty replied, somewhat shocked." A few minutes later, they arrived at the Big Pallet Dance Bash. Misty handed back Ash's blazer to him.  
  
"So, you actually came and didn't chicken out Ash." It was Gary, and next to him was Nisty Fireflower. "I think that you have already had somewhat of an encounter with Nisty, isn't that right? Well, in case you were wondering, Nisty and I are going to win the dance contest! Smell ya!" Gary and Nisty were walking away, towards the dance floor.  
  
Ash clenched his teeth and fists together really tight while saying, "I'll show him! He think's he's so good! I'll show him that---um wait a second." He said, loosening up. "What dance contest?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Misty said. "Let's just get onto the dance floor already."  
  
From the loudspeakers, Ash and Misty heard the voice of Brock. "Hey everybody!" he shouted to the dancers. "I'm Brock, and I'll be your DJ for tonight! The Big Pallet Dance Bash officially starts now! And for you lovely ladies you can get my number right up here." Yes, sad as it may sound, Brock had begged and begged and begged some more to the people running the Big Pallet Dance Bash if he could be included, so they gave him the job as the DJ. "We're going to start the night off with a couple of nice songs, and gradually move on to the slow."  
  
Ash and Misty started dancing. They were just looking around. They saw Professor Oak, Gary, his sister, All of Misty's sisters, Professor Elm (Author's note: If you don't know, Professor Elm is from New Bark City, Johto [that's in Pokemon Gold and Silver]), and Ash's mom. They were looking at nothing in particular, and they looked at each other for a second and blushed.  
  
After about an hour of dancing, Brock's voice was heard again. "Okay, here we go, it's time for the main event of the Big Pallet Dance Bash, the dancing contest. All of the dancers will dance with their partner, while I walk around. If I see someone that I want pulled out, I pull 'em out. As you probably know, there is a special surprise grand prize for the two winners, so without firther adeau, the dancing contest!"  
  
"Ohhhh." Ash and Misty said to each other. "So this is the dancing contest." A slow song started. Ash put his arms around Misty's waist, and she put her's around Ash's neck. They slowly were dancing, shifting a bit. The dancers were dropping like flies, and after about ten minutes of dancing, there were but two couples left. Guess who? It was Ash and Misty & Gary and Nisty.  
  
Brock played some fast, speedy music. Ash looked over at Gary. He clearly was a good dancer. But Ash had to beat him. Just to show him. _Okay Ash, I know you don't know how to dance very well, but let's just go with the flow! _ Ash thougtht to himself.  
  
"Misty, let's dance!" Ash said to Misty. He took her arms and started dancing, surprisingly, very well. He spun her around, caught her, and danced some more. He was doing better than Gary. Brock walked down, and took Gary and Nisty away, while Ash was finishing the dance by holding Misty in his arms, and kissed her on the cheek. Misty was stunned.  
  
"The winners of the dancing contest of the Big Pallet Dance Bash are Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. Come up here to get your prize!" Brock announced. Ash and Misty walked up and Brock handed them two tickets. "Ash and Misty have just won a trip around the Pokémon world!"  
  
Everyone cheered. "That's my Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  


Later..........  


  
  
  
Ash and Misty were walking back to the Ketchum residence from the Big Pallet Dance Bash. They walked inside the house. "Thanks for taking me to the dance Misty said."  
  
"Your welcome. I can't wait to go around the world!" Ash replied. "Hey Misty, I know how tomorrow's your birthday, and I got a special gift for you. Well, I didn't buy it or make it, here, come up to my room, where it is."  
  
The two walked upstairs to Ash's room, where there was a Pokéball with a ribbon on it. "Happy birthday Misty."  
  
"Thank's sooooo much Ash!" She grabbed the Pokéball, and said, "Pokémon go!" Out of the Pokéball came a cute little, I mean big Gyarados. "A Gyarados!! Thanks!!!!"  
  
"I knew how much you always wanted one."  
  
"Thanks! Gyarados, return!" Misty shouted. "Ash. I've had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you so much." They heard little droplets of water, but didn't care. They stared at each other's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a whole sploosh of water came out of the bathroom. Ash's whole room was filled. Ash and Misty, inside the water, paddelled towards each other, and hugged each other. Then they brought their lips together, in the moonlight of the Pokémon Universe.  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
